Crazier
by beea greenley
Summary: Lily e Scorpius sempre foram melhores amigos. Os melhores amigos que podiam, sendo que suas famílias se odiavam, e o irmão mais velho da menina fazia vista grossa nela. Mas agora, Lily está começando a ver Scorpius com outros olhos... - CAPÍTULO 4 ON -
1. Muralziinho

Muralziinho *-*

Nome da Fic: Crazier !

Classificação: 14+

Contém: Linguagem depreciativa, linguagem obscena, palavras de baixo calão, uso de drogas lícitas, relações íntimas.

Sinopse:

Lily Potter e Scorpius Malfoy sempre foram melhores amigos... Bom, os melhores amigos que podiam, sendo que suas famílias se odiavam, e o irmão mais velho da menina fazia vista grossa nela, à mando de seu pai.

Mas agora, Lily está começando a ver Scorpius com outros olhos. Agora, ela acha que está apaixonada por ele, e não sabe qual a chance de eles namorarem, levando em conta, além dos aspectos supracitados, que Scorpius namora Rose Weasley há alguns meses, e parece estar totalmente apaixonado pela menina.

Mesmo sabendo que é errado o que sente pelo simples fato de ela namorar Nicholas Digorry desde que se entende por gente e pelo novo namoro de Scorpius, Lily simplesmente não consegue controlar seus sentimentos.

Ela não sabe o que fazer, e, principalmente, se receberá a ajuda do irmão com o plano que ela pensa em seguir.

Sobre a Autora:

Nome: Paula Machado Emilly Summers (Emy).

Idade: 15 anos.

MSN:

Orkut:

Adora: O House, Law & Order SVU, McFLY, Lady Gaga, Paramore, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Jonas Brothers (em especial o Joe *-*), Tia Meg, Tia Jo, Tia Steph, História, Biologia, Inglês, a professora de História (Jack), a Blair, o Chuck, Taylor Lautner, Dakota Fanning, Ashley Greene, Leighton Meester, Taylor Momsen, Robert Pattinson, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez.

Odeia: Funk, arrocha, meus irmãos, quem me odeia, a Serena, o Dan, Matemática, Geometria, Física, Química.

Já se apaixonou? Sim. Por quem não interessa. (;

Acha que alguém vai ler isso? Nõa. ;p


	2. Prólogo

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_You spin me arround,_

_You make me crazier, crazier..._

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier..._

(Crazier, Taylor Swift)

Você sabe como é você ser a melhor amiga do homem que você mais ama?

Você sabe como é estar ao lado daquela pessoa que faz suas pernas tremerem e seus batimentos acelerarem?

Você sabe como é ficar ao lado dessa pessoa todos os dias, fingindo que está tudo bem quando ele toca a mão na sua?

Você sabe como é ter que fingir felicidade pela felicidade dele com a nova namorada?

Você sabe como é horrível _fingir_ sentimentos que você _sabe_ que não sente para um cara que é legal, doce, compreensível e romântico, o seu namorado?

E, pior, você sabe como é _difícil_ você amar o seu _melhor amigo_ e o cara que é da família que o sei pai mais _odeia_ no mundo?

É assim que a minha vida segue, cheia de problemas, e eu tenho que fingir que tudo está OK, porque eu sou a perfeitinha Lily, não fico irritada, não tiro notas baixas e, principalmente, não posso me apaixonar por Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. De Volta à Hogwarts

Eu estava andando pela plataforma nove três quartos apressadamente, carregando um carrinho com três malões _enormes_ e uma _necessáire_, com uma bolsa à tiracolo e, ainda por cima, de _saltos altos_, tentando não me atrasar para pegar o trem que me levaria à Hogwarts.

Sabe, é um saco quando você se faz de perfeita para todos que você conhece, e, quando você comete um erro, apenas _um_, todos agem como se fosse o fim do mundo, ou como se porcos cor-de-rosa com pintas roxas e asas laranjas estivessem voando pelo céu e pôneis azuis comedores de paçoca com goiabada estivessem estudando no mesmo ano que você.

Cara, acho que eu estou de TPM...

Bom, eu fui correndo até a plataforma e atravessei a pilastra, pensando que porcos cor-de-rosa com bolinhas roxas e asas azuis não eram muito bonitos de se ver pelo céu de Verão, quando me esbarro em alguém. E um alguém muito bonito e insuportável, diga-se de passagem...

- Olá, Malfoy.

- Lily Potter... Como foi de férias? - ele perguntou, com o sorriso presunçoso na cara, como sempre.

- Foram muito boas, Malfoy, e as suas? Fez algo além de ficar com garotas comprometidas? - dei meu sorrisinho sarcástico, ao que ele riu.

- Claro que não, Potter, você me conhece, tanto quanto o que eu faço nas férias.

- Então, foi bom encontrar você, Malfoy, mas tente deixar de esbarrar nas pessoas quando andar e será melhor cumprimentado.

- E você deixe de ser tão rude e talvez faça algum amigo além de mim.

- Hm... Estarei na cabine com a Liz e a Nik, okay? Qualquer coisa, não me chame.

- Certo, Potter, certo.- ele disse, com um sorriso torto muito charmoso em seus lábios macios e aparentemente muito doces...

Lily, você não sonha acordada com Scorpius Malfoy.

Você sonha acordada com Nicholas Digorry, seu namorado, okay?

Lembre-se disso.

Mas o Scorpius é muito fofo... Ele tem aqueles cabelos castanhos tão diferentes de quando ele era pequeno, que eram louros, e tem aqueles olhos castanhos que transmitem tantos sentimentos de uma vez só, e tem uma voz rouca e sexy, mesmo quando está muito bravo ele mantém o tom de voz baixo, rouco e sexy, mesmo quando a outra pessoa (tá, eu) está gritando com ele, e ele trata todos tão mal e tão bem ao mesmo tempo (ok, só eu), e também é tão sarcástico e...

- Lily!

Sério, eu quase pulei e gritei de susto quando o Nick me agarrou pelas costas e disse oi.

Maldito Malfoy...

- Nick, olá. Como foi de férias? - perguntei, tentando não ligar para a cara de confuso que ele fez quando viu o meu susto.

- Fui bem, Lily, e você? Viajou muito com sua família? - ele me deu um sorriso lindo, ao que eu também sorri para ele.

- Ãhn... Foram boas, Nick, nós fomos para a Grécia visitar o tio George, e eu pude fazer vários desenhos e tomar muito sol. As praias de lá são incríveis!

- Legal! Bom, te vejo depois, o James quer falar comigo, ok? - ele me deu um selinho e foi embora.

Cara, como eu posso namorar um cara que nem me _beija_ de verdade?

Fala sério...

Revirei os olhos e fui procurar a Liz e a Nik no trem e as achei rápido. Contei tudo sobre as minhas férias na Grécia, Nik contou sobre o esqui em Aspen e Liz sobre ela e seu rolo em Paris. Rimos muito e ficamos conversando besteiras até que ouvimos um barulho estranho do lado de fora do trem.

Saímos para ver o que era, e, quando soubemos, pensei porque eu não pensara nisso.

- Sabe, meu irmão é muito idiota! Ele acha que, saindo com metade da população feminina de Hogwarts e se comportando como o Sirius Black ele vai conseguir ser um marco na história também. Odeio isso...

- Mas seu irmão é muito _gostoso_... - disse Liz, sonhadora.

Cara, não existe ninguém normal por aqui?

Peraí... Não responde não, vai...

- Tudo bem, você o acha... _gostoso_... mas eu não preciso saber do nível de gostosura do meu irmão, ok Elizabeth?- eu a censurei, cerrando os olhos.

- Potok. Valeu pela patada, Lils.- Liz me disse, fingindo-se de sofrida.

Ah, tá, e eu amo o Malfoy!

Peraí, esquece o que eu disse, oqs?

- Lils, já sei o que vou te dar de Aniversário!- Nik exclamou, animada.

- O que?- logo me interessei, pensando que ela me ajudaria com o Malfoy, mas lembrei que ela não sabe que eu gosto dele.

Nunguém sabe.

- Sabe aqueles sapatos peep-toe de coração cor-de-rosa? Os da vitrine da Barneys que você ficou babando quando fomos à Nova York no Inverno?

- AAAAHH!!!!! Eu te amoo minha estressadaaaaaa!!!!!!!!- gritei, a abraçando.

Eu amo muito a Nik, cara.

- Lils, eu também já sei o que vou te dar!!!

- O que, Liz?- perguntei, com os olhos brilhando.

- Aquele Amasso que você queria tanto da última vez que fomos ao Beco!

-AAAHHH!!! Amoo você demaiis, Lizzie!!!- eu a abracei também.

- Já que estamos nesse momento de confraternização, posso lhe dar o seu presente adiantado, estimada e querida Lily Potter?- Scorpius perguntou, com a sua voz muito sexy, abrindo a porta de nossa cabine, me estendendo uma caixa preta retangular com um grande laço elaborado de cetim vermelho no canto superior esquerdo.

- Já que você insiste, Malfoy. Um presente nunca é negado. Obrigada.- disse, e ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Tomara que goste, Lily. Comprei pensando em você.- ele disse, para depois chegar bem perto ao meu ouvido e sussurar rouca e sensualmente- E em nós.

Estremeci.

Cerrei os olhos para ele, ao que ele apenas riu fracamente e saiu da cabine.

Porque ele entregou me presente com um mês de antecedência?

Aí tem coisa...

- Você não vai abrir, Lily?- perguntou Lizzie, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

Sorri forçadamente, e abri o pacote. Dentro dele, havia uma caixa branca escrito "Victoria's Secret" em preto, com letras bem elaboradas, e alguns corações vermelhos ao redor dos dizeres.

Ai, meu Merlin, onde fui me meter?

- OMG, isso é o que estou pensando, Lils?- Nik chiou ao meu lado.

- Rápido, Lizzie, feche todas as cortinas.

Ela me obedeceu, e eu a esperei sentar para abrir a caixa.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando, à minha frente, na caixa aberta em meu colo, eu vi uma lingerie perta e vermelha, rendada, com um lacinho entre os seios no sutiã de bojo, e um maior na parte de trás da calcinha fio-dental? E uma garrafa de tequila? **E** um livro de bolso Kama Sutra?

Eu pagaria pra ver a minha cara.

Olhei, pasma, para minahs amigas, que estavam com os olhos lacrimejando.

Um segundo depois, elas não aguentaram e começaram a rir desesperadamente.

Que amigas que eu tenho... ¬¬

Por baixo da lingerie, da tequila e do livro, havia um papel vermelho com a caligrafia elaborada do Scorpius. Tive medo de ler, mas preferi fazê-lo logo, enquanto minhas "amigas" estavam muito ocupadas rindo da minha cara.

"_Querida Lily, _

_Eu passei muito tempo procurando o que lhe dar nesse dia especial, mas optei por dar-lhe o que você gosta. Lê-se: o que eu gosto. Por isso, você deverá me encontrar às seis horas da tarde na frente da Sala Precisa, do contrário, falarei a todos o que aconteceu no Natal passado quandovocê sumiu da festa no Salão Principal._

_E eu acho que a Professora McGonnagal não apreciará o fato de você ter conseguido Vodca e dividido-a com suas amigas, muito menos de vocês terem nadado no Lago de calcinha e sutiã._

_É, eu sei, eu vi tudo. E tenho fotos para comprovar. Devo acrescentar que você tem pernas lindas, Ruiva._

_Por isso, se não quiser ser expulsa, levar bronca do seu pai, causar a expulsão de suas amigas e terminar seu namoro, acho melhor fazer o que estou lhe pedindo._

_Scorpius Malfoy_"

Ok, me mata.


	4. Na Sala Precisa

Eu não acredito que eu li o que eu acho que li!!!

Tipo, como o Malfoy quer me encontrar na Precisa?

E Por que?

Minha cabeça estava rodeada de perguntas enquanto as minhas amigas tentavam me acordar do meu suposto transe.

"Cara, elas não podem ver o bilhete!", uma vozinha chata na minha cabeça disse.

Pelo menos ela serviu pra algo...

- Ah! Oi, gente! Beleza? O que foi?- perguntei, me fingindo de desentendida e escondendo o papel na minha bolsa vermelha.

Cara, elas quase viram!

- Bom, nós estávamos zoando da sua cara por causa dos presentes...- liz dizia, se empolgando como sempre.

- Poxa, que ótimas melhores amigas eu arrajei!- disse, revirando os olhos e fingindo uma crise existencial.

- Continuando... Estávamos zoando da sua cara, aí, você ficou calada e com cara de mosca morta por uns cinco minutos. Cara, você realmente não fica bem com cara de mosca morta!- lancei-lhe um olhar assassino, e ela revirou os olhos.- Taparey. Aí a gente ficou tipo "Hey, Lily?? Lils?? Rouivinha?? Lírio?? Futura senhora Malfoy, você tá aíííí??", mas você não respondia. Começamos a ficar preocupadas, aí você, de repende, puf {n/a: o puf do EdP!!! *perdi* ;p} , você começa a falar com a gente e tals. Você tá bem? Você quer que a gente chame o...

- Lils? Você tá aí?- ouvi a voz grave do Nick invadir a cabine, e ele tentava ver o que acontecia aqui dentro.

Fodeu.

- Rápido, escondam tudo!- sussurrei num tom de grito(?).

- Onde?? - elas me perguntaram, juntas, também sussurrando.

- Embaixo do banco, nesse boca enorme de vocês, nas malas, no porta malas, sei lá!!! Mas o façam logo!!! - "gritei", exasperada. Elas enfiaram tudo embaixo do banco, onde havia um espaço enorme e vazio.

Bem na hora que o Nick entrou.

E viu a seguinte cena:

Liz com a cabeça enfiada embaixo do banco e tendo um ataque de risos;

Nik batendo a cabeça, devido à estar com a cabeça embaixo do banco na hora de um ataque de risos;

Eu de pernas pra cima, tentando calar a boca das duas, com uma crise de risos, com uma cara de quem ri mas quer chorar e matar suas melhores amigas ao mesmo tempo e com a cara vermelha.

Ok, eu sou foda.{mode sarcasmo off}

- Hm... Oi, Lily...- ele disse, corado.

Aí eu percebi que a minha saia tinha levantado devido ao fato de eu estar com as pernas pra cima. E que ele estava vendo a minha calcinha da pucca.

Sem comentários...

Mas parece que o Malfoy tem um comentário para esse, o qual ele disse, enquanto passava pela nossa cabine:

- Calcinha sexy, Lily Evans!

E deu uma piscadinha.

Como se aquela piscadinha dissesse:

"Mal posso esperar para a hora que eu vou te ver com uma calcinha fio-dental vermelha e preta e um sutiã rendado nas mesmas cores. Ah, e com um livro Kama Sutra e uma Garrafa de Tequila lá na Precisa."

Estudo Aprofundado de Piscadas, oqs? {n/a: créditos: moi & Soph Bertenzs}

- Hã, Lily, você me ouviu?- Nick perguntou, com a voz embargada.

- Hã... Não, desculpa, estava pensando em... peixes coloridos. {n/a: adooro os peixinhos !!!! *-*}

- Tá legal... mas, bom, estamos quase chegando e vocês têm que trocar de roupa.

- Ah, tá, oqs, sem problema. Vamos meninas.

Nos trocamos e tals, passei o resto da viagem abraçada com o Nick (qualé, o cara nem me beija!! Aposto que se fosse o Malfoy, estaríamos fazendo outras coisas e... Peraí, porque eu pensei no Malfoy?!? oô) e pensando no que aconteceria na Precisa.

Oqs, isso foi um erro.

O resto da viagem foi tranquila (lê-se: não vi mais o Malfoy em nenhum lugar), e nós chegamos à Hogwarts. Eu, Liz, Nick e Nik ficamos numa carruagem juntos e chegamos no colégio. Fomos até o Salão Principal e teve a coisa toda da Seleção dos alunos novos, mas eu tinha muita coisa na cabeça pra prestar atenção em alunos novos nervosos e que não iriam mudar em nada a minha vida.

Quando deram seis horas, eu pedi licença da mesa (vi o Malfoy fazendo a mesma coisa na mesa da Sonserina) e fui ao meu quarto. Abri a minha mala e peguei a caixa, que eu havia colocado lá após trocar de roupa. Abri o pacote. Me despi devagar e coloquei a lingerie sexy. Até que era confortável. O que eu vestiria por cima?

Um vestido?

Não precisaria ser nada muito arrumado, já que eu suponho que o Malfoy o tiraria e nem prestaria atenção à ele.

Decidi colocar uma calça jeans skinny, uma blusa branca sem mangas com um tomara-que-caia tipo corpete preto por cima, sapatos pretos com saltos vírgua e tiras largas na frente e a capa do uniforme.

Diminuí a garrafa com um feitiço e coloquei ela, junto com o livro, dentro do bolso da capa. Saí do quarto e fui andando pelos corredores vazios da escola, pensando no que aconteceria.

Estremeci quando cheguei lá e o vi, alto e muito sexy, parado na frente da passagem.

Ele olhou para o lado e me viu.

Ele sorriu abertamente, e eu sorri para ele. Me aproximei, ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Está bela hoje, Potter.

- Você também, Malfoy.

Ele piscou e me puxou para um abraço, e atravessamos a passagem.

Observe o local que surgiu: paredes bege-escuras, uma cama de casal no meio do quarto com lençóis e alguns travesseiros beges, e outros marrons. Velas vermelhas deixavam o ambiente um tanto quanto... sexy. Tinham copos de whisky numa mesa no canto afastado do quarto. Peguei a garrafa de Tequila, aumentei-a e a coloquei em cima da mesa, assim como o livro. O Malfoy me olhou sensualmente.

Ele fora ao meu lado até a mesa, e agora sua boca estava perto da minha. Não consegui aguentar e me joguei em cima dele, o fazendo cair na cama. Nos beijávamos furiosamente, nossas linguas dançavam sincronizadamente e ele explorava cada canto da minha boca, assim como eu fazia com ele. Suas mãos acariciavam os lados do meu corpo, e as minhas puxavam seu cabelo e seu pescoço, como se eu quisesse preencher cada espaço que ficava entre nós.

Como se houvesse algum.

Suas mãos sorrateiras estavam acariciando minha barriga, o que me fez ter arrepios. Nos separamos, mas ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, e eu tinha certeza que deixaria um chupão ali. Suas mãos agora subiam por mias costas até o fecho do sutiã que havia me comprado, lutado contra ele, mas abrindo-o. Livrou-se de minha blusa branca, e eu nem sabia onde o corpete estava a essa altura. Sua boca passou do meu pescoço para meus seios, chupado-os e me arrancando arrepios. Puxei seus cabelos para cima e o fiz olhar para mim, para depois beijá-lo novamente. Minhas mãos lutavam com o zíper dos seus jeans, e seua camisa já estava no chão. finalmente consegui abrir a calça, revelando boxers vermelhas. Ele tirava a minha calça e já beijava meus seios novamente, e eu beijava seu pescoço com ardor. Tirou as minhas calças, e parou para analisar-me- ou, provavelmente, só a calcinha fio-dental. Sorriu e voltou a me beijar, e minhas mãos rondavam pelas bordas da sua cueca. Arranquei-a fora assim que ele tirou a minha calcinha, e percebi a rigidez de seu membro.

O afastei rapidamente.

- Não posso. Não assim, Malfoy. Não agora.

Ele assentiu, compreensivo, e me soltou. Nos vestimos. dei um beijo de boa noite nele e fui para o meu dormitório.

Ao chegar lá, Liz e Nik me esperavam, sentadas na minha cama, com o bilhete de Scorpius nas mãos.

Porra.

*******

**n/a: Hello, my dears !! ;)**

**Estou aq, com um novo capítulo, fresquinho pra vocêes !! \o/**

**E agora eu tô ouvindo Party in USA, da Miley !! *como se algm qisesse saber disso... ¬¬***

**Bom, minha best gostou, tomara que vocêes gostem tambéen !!**

**Emmy Summers***

*******

**n/b: oooi !!**

**Sabe, o Scorpius é muiito safado, mas ele é um gato e eu amo ele !!**

**Lily sortuda, hein ? ;)**

**Ah, Emy, não esqueça de não desistir dessa fic, oqs ??**

**beijosmeliga ;***

**Sophy JB**


	5. Mentiras & Traições

Tá, Lily. Não surte. Deve ter uma explicação lógica, racional e falsa para dar à elas sobre o motivo desse bilhete. Sempre tem.

Lembra da vez que tinha o jantar com o Nick e o Scorpius pediu pra se encontrar com você?

E você _realmente queria _ir ao encontro e cabular o jantar?

Você disse que o Scorpius estava com uma detenção e que você o ajudaria a sair dessa. E depois passou a noite toda com o dito-cujo, rindo, comendo Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores com calda de chocolate quente (ele) e Nutella (eu), deitados no gramado perto da Floresta Proibida.

Foi **incrível**.

Voltando às minhas amigas que viram o bilhete.

- Lily Luna Potter, você tem vinte segundos para se explicar. – disse Nik, parecendo séria.

Não sei por que, mas eu tive uma imensa vontade de dar uma gargalhada.

Elas achavam que eu não inventaria uma mentira convincente em vinte segundos? Então é _óbvio_ que as minhas amigas deveriam me conhecer melhor. Fiquei até decepcionada agora...

- OK. Foi o seguinte... – eu me sentei na cama da Lizzie e comecei a tirar meus saltos. – O Scorpius sempre me manda algumas pegadinhas quando está perto do meu aniversário, vocês sabem. Alguma coisa como um camelo ou uma foto comprometedora, seguidos por um bilhete com algo também comprometedor e a hora e o local onde devemos nos encontrar pra comemorar. Só que é sempre no _dia_ do meu aniversário, mas esse ano ele decidiu que seria no início das aulas. Aí eu me arrumei, fui pra lá e nós bebemos tequila, ficamos conversando e fazendo as merdas que os melhores amigos sempre fazem.

Ah, tá. Porque, a partir de agora, quase fazer sexo com o seu melhor amigo, ignorando o fato que você tem um namorado super fofo (mas que nunca te beija de verdade, então vocês nunca nem chegaram na segunda base) que é melhor amigo do seu irmão e este por acaso odeia o seu melhor-amigo-e-amante e o outro fato de que o seu amante **também** tem uma namorada, só que esta é sua prima e uma total vagaba que trai ele com Stan Zabine, é super normal.

A vida me odeia.

- Hm, e ele tem mesmo a foto?

- Tem sim, Liz. Ele sabe de tudo o que eu faço, pô! Ele é o meu melhor amigo! – eu completei, após as caras de susto das meninas.

- Pensamos que _nós_ éramos as suas melhores amigas, Pimenta. – disse Nik, elevando uma sobrancelha.

E eu percebi que tudo estava de volta ao (meu) normal, porque ela me chamou de pimenta e fez uma ironia.

Elas acreditaram na minha mentira.

E eu me sinto muito mal, porque elas **são** as minhas melhores amigas. Isso é errado. E também é errado trair o Nick, ele é um cara tão legal, muito fofo, inteligente e eu gosto dele. Mas eu não gosto dele o suficiente pra transar com ele.

E isso também é errado com o James, porque ele é o meu irmão mais velho, devia me proteger, me aconselhar e evitar que eu faça alguma burrada. Como eu fiz, ao ir até a Sala Precisa e quase passar a noite lá com Scorpius Malfoy.

Um dos maiores galinhas da escola, que odeia meu namorado, que é odiado pela minha família, que é badboy e meu melhor amigo.

Putaquepariu, porque a vida não podia pelo menos me dar uma folga?

- Vocês _são_ as minhas melhores amig**as**. O Corpie é o meu melhor amig**o**. É diferente.

- Tá bom, Lils. Mas você sabe que, qualquer coisa que você queira nos contar, nós estamos aqui. E não vamos te julgar.

- Eu sei. – disse, abraçando-as. – OK, eu estou extremamente exausta e tonta, vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Lily. – disseram em uníssono.

Cada uma foi pra sua cama, e eu apaguei a luz. Fingi que estava dormindo durante um tempo, para depois colocar um conjunto de moletom preto Juicy Couture e um par de adidas brancos com listras pretas, pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto, que eu peguei das coisas do James depois de ele arrumar as malas, e sair do Dormitório com a minha vassoura pela janela que ficava ao lado da minha cama.

Eu **precisava** pensar. Em um lugar tranqüilo, sem a Nik, a Lizzie, o Scorpius, o Nick, o Jay ou qualquer outra pessoa.

E eu já sabia o lugar perfeito para isso.

Corri até o Salgueiro, para depois me desviar quando ele tentava me afastar dali, apertei o nó que o paralisou e entrei, correndo até a Casa dos Gritos.

E que eu havia reformado.

Sim, eu reformei a Casa dos Gritos. Agora, ela é como uma casa em Hogwarts, só pra mim. E só quem sabe da existência dela é o Jamesito. Corri até o quarto, que era pequeno e tinha apenas uma cama de solteiro de madeira branca, com uma colcha lilás bem grossa e dois travesseiros brancos com lilases bordados. E um tapete lilás ao lado da cama. E um criado mudo com um abajur lilás de porcelana, meus livros favoritos e meu diário.

Deitei na minha cama, e fiquei encarando o teto, que era imaculadamente branco com alguns lilases pintados nos cantos, igual às paredes. Sim, eu sou viciada em lilases, e daí?

Ok, tenho que refletir. Peguei meu diário e escrevi.

_Como está a minha vida agora?_

_Eu estou namorando um cara legal, fofo e tudodebom, mas não gosto dele. _

_Meu namorado tudodebom não me beija, não me agarra nem me dá presentes-sedução, como o "algo"._

_O "algo" é o meu melhor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, alguém cujo minha família e meu namorado odeiam._

_Eu estou traindo o meu namorado superfofo e de quem os meus pais e meu irmão gostam com o "algo"._

_Esse "algo" é também um cara popular, desejado, galinha, pecado, badboy, filho do Draco Malfoy e __**Sonserino**__._

_O fato de ele ser Sonserino faz minha família o odiar ainda mais._

_Mais ainda do que o fato de ele ser filho do Draco._

_Que, por sinal, é um cara legal. Eu sei por causa daquela reunião de pais do quarto ano (o quarto ano __**dele**__, que era quando eu estava no segundo), quando ele me apresentou o pai dele. Eu gostei dele, ele disse que "aprecia que o filho dele esteja andando com uma companhia tão exemplar como a minha. Será que você poderia cuidar dele por mim?". Tá. Eu? Uma companhia exemplar? Só se for pelas notas porque, sinceramente, escola é a única coisa que continua estável na minha vida._

_Depois que eu comecei esse "casinho" com o Corpie, eu estou mentindo para as minhas amigas __**constantemente**__, e isso não é bom. Quer dizer, e se (Merlin me livre!) alguém contar o que aconteceu para a escola toda, e elas assimilarem que toda vez que eu sumia com o Corpie eu inventava alguma desculpa? Elas __**nunca mais **__vão falar comigo! Eu posso viver sem o Scorpius, o James Sirius, o Nicholas e a minha vida escolar, mas _nunca_ sem as minhas amigas._

Tá, pelo que eu escrevi no meu diário, eu tenho uma conclusão:

**EU ESTOU FODIDA DA PONTA DOS PÉS ATÉ O ÚLTIMO FIO DOS MEUS CABELOS DE FOGO.**

Poxa, eu queria _tanto_ ter alguém pra conversar agora. Mas a única pessoa que sabe de tudo (menos que eu o amo e odeio a namorada dele) é o Scorpius, e ele não vai entender se eu me abrir com ele.

Tá, Lily. Da próxima vez que você pensar em fazer merda, esteja pronta para as conseqüências.


End file.
